The present disclosure relates generally to digital content consumption, and, more particularly, to streamlined generation and sharing of snapshots of digital content (e.g., via the Internet).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The world is becoming increasingly connected via digital networks and infrastructure. The Internet has given rise to many social media platforms that enable users to provide comments on particular products, “like” particular products, and/or suggest products that one or more friends might like. Accordingly, these social media platforms are becoming an increasingly useful avenue for advertisement and driving traffic to particular products and/or digital content. Unfortunately, the viewing experience associated with broadcast content (e.g., over-the-air, cable, video on demand service, and/or satellite television) has traditionally been a closed ecosystem that makes it difficult to share content to these social media platforms. Traditional broadcast tuning hardware does not provide effective and/or efficient way to share content on digital networks.